hourglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Keine
Klara Einemeer Grenzhur, known only by the alias Keine after her subsequent rise to transhumanism, is the only known transhuman entity, and the first recorded human individual to have successfully transitioned to such a state without perishing completely. Personality Keine is seemingly always eager to sell or buy supplies from the adventuring party, and seems oblivious to the random and dangerous places she tends to set up shop in. History Keine, then named Klara, was a normal person living on Earth sometime in the 23rd Century. At some point, Klara miscarried as a combination of having a unique genetic defect that caused her to become infertile, as well as neglect from Earth officials, constant overwork, and poor living conditions on Earth itself. This eventually caused her to develop post-traumatic stress disorder. Klara eventually became one of the few non-MICHAEL scientists to work on studying interdimensional travel and interactions. This placed her under the surveillance of MICHAEL, due to the incredibly volatile nature of the science she was pursuing. She was so successful, and her advancements so rapid, that she became the target of MICHAEL agent Kumori, who was tasked with securing her research, and preventing her from continuing her experiments. Klara, who was at that moment in the middle of performing a controlled rift experiment, is able to hold Kumori off until the agent breaches Klara's laboratory perimeter using explosives, damaging some of the machinery in the process. Unbeknown to her at the time, Kumori's explosive entrance caused very minor damage to one of the rift portal stabilisers. Held up by gunpoint, Klara activates a rift portal, which she jumps into - the resulting damage from one of the stabilisers tears her apart instead of moving her away from the lab. Instead of dying, however, Klara is somehow able to gain transhumanism by fusing with the space between dimensions, causing her to become an extra-dimensional object. Klara spends an unknown amount of time suspended in null space learning about her newfound status, and then projects herself onto Kumori's ship a number of weeks later, where she witnesses Kumori apologising to her superiors (and posthumously to her, in taking the blame for her death.) After a brief scuffle where Kumori quickly learns Klara has become invulnerable by conventional methods, Kumori explains that her mission was to stop Klara's experimentation, and not to kill her - the mission was considered a failure after Klara jumped into her rift and was seemingly killed. Klara agrees to be taken to MICHAEL after considering what little else she has to return to. MICHAEL considers taking active steps to neutralise Klara, but Kumori stops the presiding council, vouching for her co-operation and states her refusal to fight back does not make her a danger. MICHAEL officials begrudgingly agree, placing her under strict surveillance. Klara asks to be called Keine, marking her transition into something slightly more than human. After learning about Keine's introduction to MICHAEL operations, Hazel is infuriated with the apparent hypocrisy of allowing a transhuman to operate normally, despite the restrictions placed on her barring her from experimentation on time. This caused Hazel to leave MICHAEL, eventually becoming a Sil-Tec operative. As a Transhuman Keine exists in extra-dimensional space, as an object outside the rule of the Loop, and has gained the ability to manipulate the interactions between dimensions as a result of her unique position. This is a direct result of attempting to use an unstable rift portal, which Keine herself admits that should have killed her instantly. The chances of Keine surviving the attempt, much less somehow being able to shunt herself out of reality, were infinitesimally small, shown through her unique existence as a transhuman - despite an infinite number of universes, only one Keine exists. Keine's abilities allow her to manipulate the interaction that one dimension has on another. Usually, dimensions cannot interact with one another except through extremely tiny pinhole rifts, but Keine is able to bypass using a rift and instead calls directly on a foreign dimension - allowing her to materialise objects, effects, and even rules of physics from different dimensions. This allows Keine to perform supernatural stunts, such as phase through matter, turn invisible at will, boil fire, and maintain a degree of omnipresent knowledge. In addition, because Keine does not necessarily exist as a body in any one place anymore, she enjoys the benefits of not actually having a body to damage. Keine, or rather, a projection of Keine is completely immune to physical damage and mental breakdown (though certain Egos can still damage her projection, they cannot truly harm Keine herself, being an entity existing outside of reality.) Trivia * Keine is a combination of her first and middle names, 'K'lara 'Eine'meer. ** Keine is also the number zero in German.